Bond Of Friendship
by SpiritDetective007
Summary: When Yugi is taken by an old foe, Joey rushes to save him. And an ancient soul in him begins to awake. Finished!
1. The Encounter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Although I wish to.**

**This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh story! Hope you guys enjoy it! Oh, this story takes place after immediately after Battle City. There is no huge spoilers in it, and I'm using the Japanese version of the show instead of that english dub where they completely destroyed the Battle City arc. I will, however, use the English names since I'm so use to them. **

Joey and Yugi were walking down the street, back in their hometown Domino City. Battle City was now over. Who knew what adventures laid ahead of them? They walked in silent, side by side; both had their duel disks on their right arm. They were so use to wearing it during the tournament that it was hard for them not to take it off. Earlier that morning however, Yugi and Joey did their long awaited duel. Their promise battle city duel against each other as true duelists.

"Hey Yuge!" Joey called out, pointing over to a certain building, "We've hadn't been to that arcade in a long time." Yugi turned and smiled towards his friend, "Wanna go?"

Joey laughed, " I'll take you on, maybe I'll even finally beat you at one of these!"

They ran inside and glanced around for a game.

They played a racing game-Yugi won.

They played Monsters-Yugi won.

They played Fighting Combat-Yugi won.

"GAAH! Don't you ever lose a game!" Joey yelled, after Yugi beat him once again in Fighting Combat.

Yugi gave him his sweet smile, "You're getting better Joey."

"Okay, so I own ya," Joey counted with his fingers, "Ten burgers, two fries and a cola!"

"You shouldn't have bet every game."

"Aah, I'm a gambler. I like the challenge." Joey reach for his pocket and fumbled around for his money, but found it empty. "Darn! I spent it all!"

Yugi slapped Joey's back, "How about I buy burgers today? Why don't the winners pay for a change."

Joey gave his friend his smiling look, "Thanks Yuge, I own ya."

Yugi and Joey walked down the street, heading towards Burger World.

"I heard Kaiba is going to do another Duel Monsters tournament soon. After he opens his amusement park." Yugi said.

"AWRIGHT!" Joey cheered, throwing his hands up, "Maybe I'll finally beat him!"

"You really wanna beat him Joey, dontcha?" Yugi laughed.

Joey nodded and replied, "It's my road to becoming a true duelist. Kaiba is a strong opponent, I enjoy playing with tough opponents."

Yugi had to agree, Joey always duel the strongest and toughest opponents and never went for the weaker ones. In a way, the same goes to him too. He knew something that Joey had not yet come to realize, that Joey was a strong duelist as well.

"Burger World! I'd never thought I would see it again!" Joey said as they saw the building coming up in view. Joey looked down at Yugi who chuckled with him. '_Yugi, you're one of the best and honest duelist I know. I'm lucky enough to call you my friend and the same goes to the other Yugi as well' _Joey thought. As they pass a entrance to an alleyway, they heard a shout. They stopped and glanced down to see a group of thugs harassing a kid.

"Gimme ya money punk!" one of them spat.

Joey clenched his fist, _'The one thing I hate to see is bullies picking on little kids!'. _He saw a flash next to him and turned to see Yugi already transformed into The King of Games. They nodded their heads to each other and head over to the thugs.

"What do ya think your doing?" Joey threatened.

The three thugs turned their heads, their faces were hidden in the dark, "Get outta here kid, this doesn't concern you!" the taller one snarled.

"Are you asking to die?" Joey growled, glaring at them while he cracked his fists. The other Yugi stayed quiet, giving them his death glare that all his dueling opponents cowered at.

"Lets teach these punks a lesson!"

"I don't think so!" Joey said, charging towards them. He whirled one of his fists towards the taller thug's face. WHAM! The thug went head first down against the impact. The third thug growled and lashes out towards Joey. "What the!" Joey shouted, "These guys are-"CRASH! Joey was thrown against the garbage cans and he smacked his head against the brick wall before hitting the pavement.

"JOEY!" The "other" Yugi yelled, running towards the teen.

"No.." Joey groaned to his friend, fighting against conscious, "Get outta…"

Yami Yugi turned and gasped at the thugs. They weren't humans! They were duel monsters! One of them aimed towards Yami Yugi, however the spiked-hair kid jumped out of the way. "Aah!" he shouted out as the fingernail slash the side of his thigh. He fell onto his knees and grabbed the wound.

"Hold it!" a voice ordered, "I told you guys not to hurt the pharaoh."

'_What! How did they know?' _Yami Yugi wondered in shock.

The thugs backed away to reveal a taller and broader monster. It resembled the dark magician expect that it was black and the skin was more of a darkish peach. Its eyes glowed red. "Finally I found you, the Egyptian King!" It bellowed.

Yami Yugi swallowed his fear, "Who are you?"

"Its quite sad I couldn't meet you in my true form but I want you to seek me out. Seek me out with your millennium puzzle!"

_'Could this be someone from your ancient past?' _Yugi wondered.

The nameless pharaoh cocked an eyebrow, slightly amuse, "Really? What is it exactly you want? My puzzle?"

The magician scoffed, "Please, I have far more power than your worthless puzzle. All I simply want is _revenge_. For how you humiliated years ago in Ancient Egypt! And forced your weakest warrior to fight me!"

_'This guy could be one of your sorcerers you fought back then, before Kaiba!'_ Yugi exclaimed.

_'You may be right Yugi, I can sense that this foe here is not possessing any millennium items.'_ Yami Yugi declared.

The dark magician went on, "But your warrior didn't kill me, not my spirit. I've grown more powerful over the years, pharaoh! Its time for you to pay the price!"

He pointed a forefinger towards the teen and light burst out and engulfed around Yugi's body.

"AAAAHH!" Yugi screamed, as the light bind him and shock pain through his body.

Joey glanced up; in his weaken state, to see his friend in a ball of light. "Yugi…" he moaned, stumbling to get up.

As the light subsided, Yami Yugi felt as if something was being torn from his body. The light went back into the man's finger. "I'll be waiting pharaoh!" he laughed.

Yami Yugi gasped at the realization, "No!"

The magician turned back into the innocent boy from earlier, who collapsed onto the ground. The others disappeared with him. Joey ran towards his friend.

"Yugi! Are you okay? What happened!"

"They took him!" he gasped.

"Who?" Joey yelled. The other Yugi's vision started to blur and he fell into Joey's arms. "Yugi! What's wrong!" Joey cried, grabbing and supporting his friend's body. His face was stricken.

"They took Yugi's soul!" Yami managed to moan out. Joey saw a dim purple light phase through his eyelids before he went limp in Joey's arms.

"Yugi?" Joey shook him, "YUUUGGGIIII!"

His cry echo through the day.


	2. The Decision

_Disclaimer: I don't need this! I own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_Kaiba: Hn. No sense telling lies._

_Me: Grr…Don't make me write a story about Joey defeating you!_

_Kaiba: That mutt could never defeat me!_

_Joey: What was that Kaiba? I could defeat you!_

_Kaiba: Not in a hundred years…_

_Me: (as they still fight) I don't own anything…_

**Here we are chapter two! And I'm sorry if some of the characters may seem a little off character…but let me know anyway! Enjoy!**

Joey paced around the waiting room, holding Yugi's duel disk. He called Yugi's grandpa a few minutes ago, who of course called Tea. Joey's mind was scrambling, 'They took Yugi's soul! But why?' Joey stopped as he remembered Marik. It was just yesterday when the evil madman was defeated and his good self came back. 'It seems that most people with millennium items are out to get Yugi and his puzzle. But this guy, I didn't see any items and he seemed more powerful than Marik.' Joey slumped down onto the chair and groaned. "Hasn't Yugi suffered enough," Joey whispered softly.

"JOEY!"

Joey turned to see Mr. Motou, Tea and Tristan running towards him.

"How's Yugi?" Mr. Motou cried. Joey paused to see a hint of worry and pain in the older man's eyes.

Joey swallowed his dry mouth before responding, "He's still in there, doctors hasn't come out yet."

"What happened?" the older man persisted.

Joey explained it to them, but kept out the duel monsters and the creepy man. 'Better not let them know about them yet, especially Yugi's grandpa.' Joey thought.

"Did the police catch those men?" Sugoroku asked.

Joey shook his head. Tea was still staring at him, she knew him for too long. She felt like she was only getting the half-truth. Guess she had to force it out of him later.

"Mr. Motou?" a nurse called out.

The group turned on their heels and Mr. Motou rushed towards her.

"Yes? I'm his grandpa!"

The nurse sighed; she hated to give bad news. "We did some check-up on your grandson, we cleaned up the wound on his thigh and wrapped it with a bandage to keep it from getting infected," she paused to take a breath before she delivered the blow, "Mr. Motou, your grandson…is in a coma."

The gang gasped, and Tea covered her gapping mouth with both of her hands, "No…"

"A coma?" Joey cried.

"When will he wake up?" Tristan yelled, his fists shaking.

"At the looks of it…not for a long time."

They all sat around Yugi's bed. All in shock from the nurse's words.

'In a coma?' Joey shook his head, for he knew the real truth. Yugi was gone, and Yami wasn't in a coma. Joey made some rambling excuse to get some air to Mr. Motou as he grabbed Tea and Tristan. The old man was sitting next to his grandson's bed, grasping his hand. Outside the door, Joey blurted it out, "Okay guys, its time to tell ya the truth. Some madman from the pharaoh's past is back! And he took Yugi's soul!"

"What?" Tea gasped.

Tristan grabbed Joey's collar, "You're lying!"

Joey stared at him, his face so serious that the usual comical teen looked like a different person.

"He wants the other Yugi to duel him. Problem is, he can't. He's not in a coma, guys. After he told me that Yugi's soul was taken, I saw purple light emitting from his eyes. I think this "enemy" accidentally put his mind in the Shadow Realm."

Tristan released Joey's collar, "Shadow Realm? Like Marik?"

"This is Battle City all over again!" Tea said.

"Not telling stupid fairy tales again, are ya mutt?"

Joey turned around and found his most hated rival standing tall before him, with Mokuba at his side. Joey clench his fists, "What the hell are ya doing here richboy?"

Kaiba shrugged, his face showing no signs of emotion, "My company advisors told me what happened. They figured it would look good for my reputation if I visit my fallen foe."

"Look good? For ya reputation?" Joey spat in rage, "Why ya selfish richboy! Get outta here! He don'tneed ya pity!"

The blue-eyed brunette just brushed past the honey hair teen and entered Yugi's room. Mokuba stared at his brother, 'Why didcha lie to them brother?' he wondered. Joey's temper shot off but he quickly settled down as he remembered his best friend. "Yugi…" he whispered.

"Is Yugi okay?" Mokuba questioned.

"I don't know Mokuba," Tea answered, her mind still going over what Joey just informed them.

Joey's face grimace as he got went in his thoughts, 'Whose gonna duel back for Yugi, if the pharaoh doesn't.' Suddenly his amber eyes flared with determination, "I'm gonna after him." Joey declared.

"No Joey! You can't! There is nothing we can do! You can't possibly defeat this guy!" Tristan spat.

"I dueled Marik!" Joey stated, as if it was an important fact.

"Yah! And lost!"

"I'm not gonna sit back and do nothing!"

Tristan grabbed Joey's coat, "Dude, I hate to admit it, but your dueling abilities aren't exactly as close to Yugi's. How can you defeat an expert, if you can't defeat the King of Games?"

"Its nothing against ya Joey," Tea said, "We just don't wanna see you get hurt."

"What are we going to do, just wait for da pharaoh to wake up?"

"Maybe, I don't know. Lets just wait."

Joey sighed, "Fine."

"Lets go back in."

It was late night and everyone was sleeping. Yugi's grandpa slept next to his grandson's side, still squeezing his hand. Tea and Tristan shared a small couch in the corner of the room, where Mokuba laid across their lap. Yet one person remained awake, Joey. He tried to sleep but Yugi's face kept popping into his mind every time he closed his eyes. Joey was sitting on the other side of Yugi's bed. He went and placed his hand on top of Yugi's lifeless one beforelaid his head onto the bed and dropped his droopy eyelids.

FLASH!

It was purple and dark void. The figure ran, glancing around. He stopped as he saw dead bodies lying on top of remains from a building. Dead bodies everywhere…Tea, Tristan, Mai, Bakura, Serenity, Mokuba, Kaiba, and Joey. He turned to run away from them but a laughing voice was heard that made him stop, "You killed them pharaoh! The evil Egyptian King!"

FLASH!

A warehouse was shown in the dark. It quickly zoomed in and showed a tall oval face man whose long black hair made it seem he had no face. His eyes glowed red from under the black bangs. He held up a card, which displayed Yugi's face.

FLASH!

"Yugi!" Joey snapped awake. "Just a nightmare…" Joey whispered, as he realized his surroundings. He saw a golden light shining from Yugi's pocket that dimmed down. He glanced down to see his fingers briefly touch the object that was halfway out of Yugi's pocket. He looked closer to it to see what it was. The eye of the millennium necklace! Joey remembered that it showed the past and the future. Joey nearly gasped, the necklace showed him where the man was! Where Yugi was! Joey glanced up at the motionless face of Yugi's body as he remembered what the other Yugi was suffering through the Shadow Realm. Joey picked Yugi's duel disk from his lap and grabbed his right arm and placed the disk through it. "Keep fighting, other Yugi." Joey said, "I'll promise you, I'll defeat this man and get you out of the Shadow Realm." Joey smiled, "And I'll return to you, your partner. Don't give up." He turned around and glanced around the room to make sure everyone was still sleeping before he exited. He quietly shut the door and turned around only to be face to face with the CEO of Kaiba Corporation.

"Going somewhere, mutt?"

Joey glared at him and brushed by him, "Bathroom."

"Hn. Don't tell me…" Kaiba started. Joey turned around and stared at him, impatient. "You're going after the guy who supposedly put Yugi in the Shadow Realm."

The dirty blonde gave defiant look towards Kaiba, "You're here to stop me?" Before Kaiba could respond Joey went on, "Don't bother. I'm not letting a bastard like you prevent me to." Joey turned around once more to storm off.

"Wait mutt." Joey stopped his back still to him. "Don't _kill_ yourself." And he walked back into Yugi's room. Joey raised an eyebrow and turned to stared at the door that Kaiba went through. He gave a small smile. "See ya richboy."


	3. The Confrontation

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh_

Hey! Hope ya'll are enjoying the story! I made it longer this chapter since I'm going away for a while! But I'll be back! I promise!

And my reviewers:

**Yami Koibito**: I updated! And yes, Joey will try and bring them back. But will he accoplish it?

**Mickipet**: I'm glad ya like it! I personally wrote this story to show the bond between Yugi and Joey, I love their friendship bond! And I promise ya, this will NOT be a Seto/Joey. I dislike those fics as well.

_Here the third chapter!_

Joey rode down the road in Tristan's motorcycle, praying that he won't be mad when he found out he took it. The moon was high in the sky and was shining bright moon rays down upon him as if guiding him to the warehouse that his friend was held captive at. He turned a corner and drove up a rocky road leading towards the designated building. He parked behind some bushes and took off the helmet. He took a look at the old rusty building and saw layers of fog surrounding the place, giving it an eerie feeling. Joey placed the helmet on top of the seat as he got off. He exhale a sigh to help calm his stomach down which was already filled of fear and butterflies. 'Come on Joey, ya gotta pull through for Yugi's sake,' he thought. He screwed his courage and marched towards the warehouse and kept a close eye for any threats. As he entered the building, the moon disappeared behind the clouds.

The man held up the card where Yugi's face was displayed. "At last!" he cackled, "At last! I can kill that so called pharaoh!" The long black hair man wore a black robe around him that had strays of red across it which represented blood. The man's patient finally snapped, "Where is he! I told that fool to use his pointless puzzle to find me!"

"Master," his servant called out. He turned around to see the short chubby man in a purple robe bowing before him.

"What is it?" he spat.

"Someone is outside the building."

The man smiled, "Good…light the torches and see that he makes his way in!"

The servant nodded and ran off to do his bidding. The man turned around and stroke the card, "The stage is set, and the pieces are moving."

Joey crept down the hallway and saw torches lined up in a row against the wall. All burning flames, which gave the hallway light. He cautiously moved down the hallway, searching for a room. 'This place looks cursed,' Joey thought, his fear of ghosts and curses taking over. He stopped and gave himself a small slap across the face. 'Grow up, Yugi is in trouble.' He went to keep moving when he stopped in midstep. There was a small ray of light shining from the bottom of the wall. He peered closer to see that it was the crack of the door. He searched for the handle and felt the cold object in his hand. "Yugi, I'm coming," Joey whispered. He then twisted the knob. He opened it slowly and saw the dark room before him; he glanced up to see a light hanging above him which almost hit his head. His eyes scanned the room, searching. Joey could sense another presence in this room.

"Who the hell are you?" a voice boomed loudly.

Joey gapped as red flames shot up around the room, revealing the deep red-eyes man. The eyes glowed brighter as the anger in him arose. Joey's courage started to waver.

"Did the pharaoh sent you!" he questioned.

The man's voice sounded cold to Joey. 'Time to bluff…' Joey thought. He stood up straight and glared at the man, "Yah, he didn't want to bother wasting his time with you."

Joey felt relief that his own voice didn't betray him. Flames engulfed higher, "That bastard!" Then the man's eyes dimmed down and the flames started to subside as the man chuckled.

'Either this guy is psycho, or I'm not getting the joke.'

The man threw his head back and laughed. He brought his head back to look at Joey straight in the eye with a smirk plastered on his face, "Something happened to the pharaoh, didn't it?"

Joey stood frozen in the man's gaze. How did he figure that out?

The man let out another laugh, yet this one shorter. "You could never lie well, Prince Katsuya."

Joey widened. 'What? Did this guy call me Prince Katsuya?'

The man began to stroke his eyebrows, "What's the matter Katsuya? I'm surprised you don't even remember me."

Joey growled, "I'm sure I'd remember an ugly face like yours! Now, where is Yugi?"

"Ah, I see. Forgive me for not realizing this; you are a descendant of Katsuya. Funny, you act so much like him." He lifted a hand, "And assuming Yugi is the little runt I took, I'm not letting him go so easily. Not unless you get me the pharaoh."

"Stop playing with my head. If you are going to make me believe that I'm some Prince a long time ago, go ahead. And for the pharaoh, I told you already. He won't come."

The man raised his eyebrows, "So, something did happen to him. Didn't it? I know the bond between him and this boy! He wouldn't let a weak-minded fool like you duel for the boy."

"Ya asshole!" Joey spat. His fists started to shake in anger. "Give me Yugi and then I'll have the pharaoh duel ya!"

The door slammed behind him and the light bulb gave a slight explosion. Joey ducked as the pieces went down towards him. Suddenly he felt something probing through his mind. Joey cried out against the pain and grabbed his head. It felt like something was moving his brain around, pushing through it. He tried to fight against but no avail. He looked up to see the man holding his palm face out towards him, with his eyes closed and his mouth chanting words. Joey realized it; he was searching through his mind. He fought against the force and tried to pry the man out of his mind. As quick as it came, the pain was gone and Joey stumbled back in surprise as it disappeared. The man slowly opened his eyes and gave an evil smirk, "I've sent him to the Aku Realm, didn't I?"

Joey gasped, not the Shadow Realm. What was the Aku Realm? Then Joey remembered. Yami Yugi was seeing his _worst fears_ come true, the death of his friends and him being an evil Egyptian King. Joey felt anger rise in him that he never felt before, his fists shook harder against his side.

The man smiled, "Funny how history repeats itself. As usual Prince Katsuya always rushes to his friend's rescue. Now I know why they call him The Pharaoh Guardian!" He raised both hands and the room around them began to change. "I can get my revenge on the man who finish what the pharaoh started, defeating me!"

There was a huge blinding light and Joey raised his hand to block it from his eyes. As it dimmed down, Joey dropped his hand and gasped at the room. It had completely transformed! Gray stones walls surrounded them, the floor was a ripple of black, likewater. He gazed down and saw that his attires had changed as well. He wore an red Egyptian skirt around his waist that went down to his knees. A golden stash went around it as a belt, holding a silver sword. He was bare-chest and wore an golden bracelet on his left wrist, and on his right wrist, he still wore his red-blue duel disk. He got a closer look at his desk to see that half of his cards were gone.

He glanced across the room to see the man before him. He still had his black robe on and due to the room better lighting, Joey saw that the robe and the long black hair made the man seem like a floating shadow with a face. He held a silver-red rod in his right hand and pointed it towards Joey, "Welcome to my Realm, Katsuya!"

"Listen, my name is Joey!" Joey yelled, sick of being called Katsuya.

"Shall I show you my guest of honor?" The man sneered. He waved his rod around and the wall on Joey's right started to shake and tumble into the ground. Another wall moved into its place and Joey gasped at what was on it. Yugi was there, both arms hanged up against the wall by chains. His eyes were distant and dazed.

"YUGI!" Joey cried. Despite how close they were, Yugi showed no sign of hearing him.

"YUUGIII!" Joey screamed once more and started to run towards his friend.

"Don't move or I'll kill him." The man ordered.

Joey stopped and stared back at the man.

"If you want your friend back, you must duel me. Shall I explain the rules?" The man tapped his rod and it quickly changed into a sword. "Here the regulations, we both summon one monster to the field at a time, or your case; draw. It'll be like that game you guys play, Duel Monsters, expect a little different."

"How different?" Joey demanded.

"Why if I told you, it would ruin the fun! I wouldn't want to spoil a good surprise."

"You bastard," Joey whispered.

The man continued, not hearing Joey, "We both can use our swords in the duel however we'll like it. It'll be just like old times Katsuya. Do you accept?"

Joey took one glances towards Yugi and didn't even hesitate, "I accept your challenge."

The man smiled, "Good…"


	4. The Battle

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gu-Oh_. If I did, the english dub would be much better.

Hey all my fellow readers! Here is the next chapter! Sorry for the wait! Hope this chapter makes it worth it! And for my reviewers! You guys all Rock! Thank you for reading my story! Man, I was up late writing this chapter for you all. Hope you like it:) I do.

**Chapter Four**

_"We both can use our swords in the duel however we'll like it. It'll be just like old times Katsuya. Do you accept?"_

_Joey took one glances towards Yugi and didn't even hesitate, "I accept your challenge."_

_The man smiled, "Good…"_

Black misty fog surrounded them as the man continued to smirk at Joey, "Duel start, Katsuya. I'll go first if you don't mind."

Joey growled, "Fine, but first give me your name!"

"My name," the man started, "Is Sinku."

Joey raised a brow. '_Sinku? It's a really bad name, but its sounds oddly familiar.'_

Sinku raised his arms, the longblack sleevesdangling from it in the air. "I summon Reaper on the Nightmare!" Lighting struck the field between them where apurple-robed ghoul appeared, holding a spear. Sinku smirked, awaiting the next move.

'_I'll wipe that smile off his stupid ugly face.' _Joey thought, '_Okay, think.' _

He stared at the Reaper, trying to see what he remembered about the monster. His practice duels with Yugi ran through his head.

'_Okay, that guy has 800 attacks points, so I need to draw a monster that has more.'_ Joey reach for his deck to draw his first card. '_Come on…' _Joey closed his eyes as he pulled the brown card out of the slot. He peeked at it.

"Alright!" Joey cheered. It was the Flames Swordsman! It has 1800 attack points!

Joey looked back at Sinku who patiently waited. '_I don't like this, the guys seems like he has something else up his sleeves.'_

"I summon Flames Swordsman!" He declared as he placed the card onto his duel disk. Flames roared in a circleon the field as the orange-garment swordsman appeared. Fire hiss out of the orange sword.

"Attack that reaper!" Joey ordered. The swordsman obeyed as it stormed towards the foe. Instead of frowning, Joey saw that Sinku was smirking. '_What did I do?' _

"Yes, the same thick-head as Katsuya!" Sinku muttered, then he yelled to his monster, "Counterattack!" The two monsters charged at each other. The reaper raised it spear and slice the swordsman in the shoulder as the swordsman's flaming sword hit the ghoul's chest.

"Yah!" Joey cheered.

The swordsman grabbed its wound and disappeared.

"What? But my swordsman was stronger than yours!" Joey exclaimed.

The long hair man laughed, "You FOOL! This is my Realm! Attack points don't mean anything!"

"What? Attack points mean everything in Duel Monsters!" Joey opposed.

"Not in my Realm. Shadow beats Fire!"

"So its determined by Type, not attack points. Well, you _failed _to mention that! You cheat!" Joey yelled.

Sinku opened in arms in an innocent gesture, "My, you should have asked before you and your temper got away."

Joey clench his fist, "You bastard!"

Sinku smiled, "See what I mean." He laughed, "Oh by the way, I almost forgot that other matter."

He raised his sword-rod and motioned to something. Suddenly pain shot through Joey's left shoulder and he grasped it with his right hand. '_Hot? Why is my shoulder wet?' _

Joey brought his hand in front of his face. He almost gasped, "Bl..Blood…"Joey stammered as he watch the hot liquid drip down from his fingers. He looked at his shoulder to see blood oozing out of the wound. Joey realized it, it the same wound the Swordsman received from the Reaper.

Sinku laughed, "Every time one of your monsters died, you receive the pain!"

Joey grabbed his shoulder once more as the pain shot through his arm.

"You twisted son of a bitch…" Joey cursed.

That comment only caused Sinku to chuckle. He folded his arm as his eyes glowed red. He savored the moment to see his archrival in pain. Joey groaned but he stood up straight trying hard to ignore his bleeding shoulder. He glared at the madman, not willing to satisfied him any longer. "Just go…" he spat.

"With much pleasure," Sinku sneered. He paused momentarily than smirked. He raised his sword and motioned towards the sky. A gray stone rumbled up from the floor. On it was a picture of a small eel with fangs hanging out of its mouth. The tablet disappeared and the eel came to life in its place. The sliver monster snarled at Joey, which caused him to gulp. Two monsters and nothing to defend himself, expect….

Sinku pointed towards Joey, "You're gonna regret defying me! Reaper, Attack that half-wit!" The Reaper charged towards Joey. Almost with instinct, Joey whipped out his sword from his waist and blocked the reaper's spear before its slash his chest. Joey groaned against the weight and at the pain in his shoulder. He stepped back to relieve the pressure of the sword. The reaper went to attack him once more but Joey step-sided and whipped the sword across the reaper's stomach. The Reaper disappeared. Joey let out a sigh of relief. He didn't know how that happened, it was almost as if he knew how to fight with the sword.

He glanced up to see Sinku grabbed his stomach. Even though the man was wearing black, Joey knew that he was bleeding. Sinku looked up at him and growled. "So, perhaps you aren't the fool I took you for. But…" The man straightened up and closed his eyes. He said a small chant before he looked back at the confuse Joey.

"But, I can heal myself."

Joey widened his eyes, "What! You bastard! You can't do that."

"I can and I will. Not my fault you have no power to heal you." Sinku motioned towards his silver eel. "I have yet another monster, Katsuya!"

"Come and attack me!" Joey growled, holding his sword up, "I'm ready for you, even though you can heal yourself, I can give you a taste of pain!"

Sinku's red eyes and smile scared Joey. "Not you…" the man purred.

"Attack that wimp Yugi!"

Joey gasped. Yugi was defenseless!

"NO!" Joey screamed, running towards Yugi, hoping to beat the eel there. The eel got there before him and went to bite Yugi. SNAP!

"Aaaaahhhh!"

Sinku gasped. "What?"

The eel's fangs were in Joey's left abdomen. It release Joey after he finished screaming. As he released its fangs, Joey grabbed his second wound.

Sinku widened his eyes. This boy took a wound for his friend. Sinku growled, "You are reckless! Soon you're gonna wish you let Yugi receive that wound!"

"No way…I'll…let you hurt…my friend…" Joey managed to get out. He wince at the pain but went back towards his standing spot.

"Its…my turn now." Joey growled. With his bloody hand, he reached for the next card.

"Please, heart of the cards…help me…"


	5. The Duel Continues

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, Joey would have beaten Marik!**

Aah, my fellow reviewers and my adoring fans! I can't simply thank you enough for encouraging me to write more and to continue my story! You guys ROCK! So in return, I updated as quick as I could for ya. Here another chapter! The duel continues!

"_Its…my turn now." Joey growled. With his bloody hand, he reached for the next card. _

_"Please, heart of the cards…help me…"_

Joey groaned as he grabbed the card out of its slot. He glanced at it. His face beamed when he saw it. It was the Time Wizard!

'_It's a Spirit monster so it must beat Shadow.' _Joey concluded.

"I summon…Time Wizard!" Joey called out.

He placed the card on the disk and the red-blue clock appeared on the field, waving its wand.

"Go Time Roulette!" Joey called out.

Sinku laughed, "You're gambling? I can't believe it! I never knew Katsuya gambled with his friends lives!"

Joey glared at him, "Shut up! You know nothing of friendship!" He stopped as pain shot through his body. Joey grabbed his stomach, as more blood oozed out.

'_Take an easy or you'll never rescue Yugi.' _Joey thought. He glanced at the Time Wizard's wand as it kept spinning.

"Don't land on skull, don't land on skull…" Joey silently pleaded.

The arrow slowed down and it whirled onto a skull.

"No…" Joey groaned.

The wand glowed dimly before the arrow moved. It landed on a house.

"Yes!" Joey cheered, "Go Time Magic!"

The Time Wizard shot a golden light ray from its wand to the eel. It pierced the eel's chest before the eel exploded.

Joey felt his body tingle and he looked down at his wounds. The wounds all closed up and the blood stopped flowing out. Joey smiled, about time things started to go his way.

"Thanks…" Joey whispered to his fellow aide.

Joey looked back up at Sinku who was healing his bleeding chest. Joey growled, he wished Sinku couldn't cure himself. '_At least he gets a small amount of pain, before he heals himself anyway.' _

Sinku smirked at Joey, "Close Katsuya, so close. But I assure you won't get so lucky next time." He raised his arms up, "Come forth, my Demon Angel!"

Gray fog spun in a circle on the field and a black angel appeared. It glared its purple eyes on Joey.

"I'm going to sent you to your death Katsuya!" Sinku cackled.

"Wrong," Joey said, "I'm going to sent you back to hell!"

"Oh, pardon me for almost forgetting to mention this but…my Demon Angel is a Spirit Monster."

Joey growled, "I didn't figure an bastard devil like you could ever find a spirit in your heart."

Sinku chuckled, "Oh, I do have spirit Katsuya. I have the spirit to put the likes of you drowning in their own blood!" Sinku pointed towards Joey, "Kill that arrogant kid!"

"I have a monster on the field!" Joey objected, however Sinku paid no mind to his words.

The evil angel held her palms out to Joey, a purple ball evolving in her hands. She released it and it shot towards Joey. The dirty blonde whipped out his silver sword and went to block the attack. However, the attack phase through and slammed into Joey. The impact sent Joey crashing onto his back.

"Aaah!" Joey cried out as the electricity from the ball shock through his entire body. Tears began to form in the teen's eyes from the pain. Joey bit his lip to try and stop himself from screaming; he didn't want to humor that bastard. Soon, the electricity stopped and Joey saw small rays of steam fuming from his body. Joey managed to catch back his breath and he weakly stood back onto his feet. He saw the Time Wizard staring at him, in concern.

"I'm fine…" Joey whispered to the clock.

Sinku laughed, "My boy, I'm sure you're ready to beg for mercy. Let me hear your pleas!"

"Go…to…hell." Joey spat. He weakly went to reach for his next card.

"Hold on, who said it was your turn." Sinku said.

Joey looked at him, bewildered. "You already attacked me, you said we only summon one monster to the field at a time."

"Ah, but my monster has a special ability."

Joey felt his heart sank as he awaited the next words.

"My Demon attacks the opponent directly, _before _eliminating his monsters."

"No…" Joey gasped.

Sinku's red eyes glowed, "I show _no _mercy! Demon Angel, attack that worthless wizard!" The purple ball shot from the angel's hands and it smashed into the Time Wizard, breaking it into pieces.

Joey cried out as the electricity soared through his body once more. He let out a blood-curling scream. It hurts worst than it did before. As it pass away, Joey slumped to his knees in despair.

"Yes, Katsuya bow down before me! Surrender yourself to me!" Sinku beamed, "You cannot overcome my powers! You feeble minded fool!"

Joey wasn't paying attention. His eyes were distant and in a daze. His mind was in a dreamlike stance. Joey looked up.

"Yugi?"

No, it wasn't Yugi. It was the other Yugi.

"Joey, relax. You are going through a physical and mental shock, you must calm down." Yami Yugi said. His voice was garbled.

"I can't do it, I can't save Yugi…" Joey cried.

"Joey, you can save Yugi. I believe in you."

Joey looked into the spiked-hair pharaoh's eyes. He held out his hand towards Joey, "Keep fighting. Please. Don't give up. You've never given up at anything before. _Yugi _never gave up on you."

Joey's face switched from anguish to determination. He grabbed Yami Yugi's hand. The pharaoh smiled and pulled Joeyonto his feet.

Sinku widened his eyes as he watched Joey stood back up. He looked at the teen and saw flames burning in his amber eyes.

"His bond with that wimp…" Sinku murmured, "I never seen such strong aura radiating from him."

Joey pulled a card out and glanced at it. He smirked as he saw the card.

"This is a message from Yugi!" Joey yelled as he slammed the card onto the duel disk. The wind whirled around the room and lightning flashed across the floor. One bolt zapped in front of Joey. A white gold-lining armor knight with a red cape appeared onto the field. The knight held up a light silver sword where several lightning bolts strike it.

"Meet Gilford the Lightning!" Joey declared, "And he also has a special ability! He can destroy all monsters on the opponent'sfield!"

Sinku felt something that he hadn't felt in a long time: Fear.

"Gilford!" Joey yelled, pointing towards Sinku, "White Lightning Attack! Kill that bastard!"

TBC. I know I'm evil! I love leaving evil cliff hangers! Don't worry, this duel is far from over!


	6. The Helpless Defeat?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**_

To my fellow readers, I'm so sorry for the long wait for the update. I'm gonna get the next chapter up by either tonight or tomorrow. Enjoy this chapter! It's short, but hopefully ya like it!

_Joey pulled a card out and glanced at it. He smirked as he saw the card._

"_This is a message from Yugi!" Joey yelled as he slammed the card onto the duel disk. The wind whirled around the room and lightning flashed across the floor. One bolt zapped in front of Joey. A white gold-lining armor knight with a red cape appeared onto the field. The knight held up a light silver sword where several lightning bolts strike it._

"_Meet Gilford the Lightning!" Joey declared, "And he also has a special ability! He can destroy all monsters on the opponent's field!"_

_Sinku felt something that he hadn't felt in a long time: Fear._

"Gilford!" Joey yelled, pointing towards Sinku, "White Lightning Attack! Kill that bastard!"

Gilford swung his sword and the lightning zapped out, hitting the Demon Angel. Sinku cried out from his monster's pain. Gilford, then, raced towards Sinku and sliced the malevolence man across the chest. Sinku groaned and grabbed his chest, already starting to heal himself.

"What?" Sinku growled as the blood poured out of his wound. It wouldn't heal.

"Yah!" Joey cheered as Gilford returned to his side, "How do you like that huh?"

Sinku's eyes glowed dark red beforeturning black. Joey took a small step back. _I guess I must have really pissed him off, _Joey realized, as Sinku's growling got louder.

"I believe I have underestimated you…" Sinku said, "Now, I will most definitely kill you!"

Winds of smoke whirled around the room and fire blasted up around Sinku. Joey and Gilford shared a nervous look. There was a loud roar coming from the figure that flew out of the flames.

"Holy shit…" Joey groaned as the monster became clear to him. It was a dragon with flames flaring from its skin.

"Meet my Hell-Blazing Dragon! The strongest monster I have!" Sinku yelled as the fire whirled from him to around Joey. Joey panicked as the fire surrounded him; he had no way out.

"How come every time I get a good hit, he gets pissed and goes nuts!" Joey moaned as he searched for Gilford. The dragon was heading for his monster.

"Gilford!" Joey screamed in warning. He watched in horror as Gilford was consumed to ashes.

"No!" Joey cried as the firedrew in tighter around him. He heard a small laugh behind him. He turned around to see Sinku jumping through the flames, his sword aimed for Joey. Joey lunged back to avoid the hit but found himself phasing through the fire. He then rushed out of the fire circle with Sinku trailing after him. Joey whipped his sword out as Sinku's sword headed for his chest. CLASH! The blade stopped centimeters from his heart. Joey used his sword to push Sinku's out of the way.

"Same reflexes Katsuya, but that won't do." He lunged for him again. Swords clash fiercely. Joey tried hard to follow up with Sinku but the man was too fast. Joey cried out as Sinku slash his wounded shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry…did that hurt you?" Sinku teased.

"You bastard!" Joey spat and he swung his sword towards him. Sinku smirked and whirled the sword out of Joey's hands. SLASH! Joey cried out as the swordpierced through his stomach. Joey took a few steps back and stumbled onto his back. He grabbed his wound as Sinku walked towards him. Joey groaned as he got onto his elbows and started to move back away from the vile lord. Sinku started to laugh, "My, so helpless in the end."

Joey stopped as he saw something behind him. The Hell-Blazing Dragon.

"Dammit…" Joey cursed. He was trapped.

TBC. I know I know! It's short! But I promise to get the next chapter up soon!


	7. The Final Move

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, if I did Joey would beat Kaiba:)**

Hello my fellow readers! As I promised, here is the seventh chapter! All up within a day! I hope its worth it! I thought it was pretty good. Enjoy!

_"Dammit…" Joey cursed. He was trapped._

The fire in the room had vanished and the smoke was starting to clear. Joey looked over to Yugi, who was still hanging from the chains.

"Yugi…" Joey cried out to him. Sinku stepped in his ray of vision to his friend. "No Katsuya. The last image in your mind when you die will be me. Not your pathetic friend."

Joey glared up at Sinku, "You can kill me all you want, but I have to warn you, the pharaoh will not settle for this. He will find a way to destroy you."

Sinku smirked, "Stubborn to the end as well? Ha, please. Once I dispose of you, I will go after him and if his other friends will stand in my way, I will kill them as well."

Sinku wiped his sword, sneering at the teen. Joey tried to move but the wound in his stomach was too great. He groaned. Is this how it's going to end? Was this how he was going to die?

"No…" Joey cried softly as Sinku walked towards him, preparing his sword. The fire from the dragon burned his back as it snorted. _You idiot, _Joey thought to himself, _Why are you giving up now? You have to keep fighting. For…everyone… _

Images flashed through his mind.

_Serenity gazing at the sunset at the Domino Pier._

_Kaiba and his little brother Mokuba._

_Tea and Tristan yelling at each other._

_Bakura and Yugi's grandpa._

_Mai, giving him her own special smile._

_The other Yugi promising to duel him in Battle City._

_And his best friend, Yugi, laughing._

"Die here?" Joey whispered, "Not here."

Sinku stood over him.

"Not like this!" Joey screamed, he swung his leg and tripped Sinku. He rolled over and headed for his sword. He grabbed it and spun around clashing it with Sinku's.

_I don't understand this boy, every time he's about to die he fuels up with new power! _Sinku growled.

"Here is my ace boy!" Sinku yelled. He held up his hand as red electricity shot from it and headed towards Joey. The blond held up his sword and tried to block it. It hit the sword and traveled down to his hands.

"Aah!" Joey yelled as the electricity shot through his body. Sinku then charged towards him again, then suddenly dodged to the side. _What? Why did he- _It hit him. _The dragon! _Joey realized. Joey dove for the ground as the fire flared where he last was. He quickly rebounded and went to go for Sinku when the dragon advanced onto him again.

"Stupid dragon!" Joey yelled, moving to get away from it. There was no way he can defeat that dragon, he had to kill Sinku by his own hands. Joey glanced up to see Sinku's red electricity coming towards him. It was too late to react. It impacted against his chest and sent the dirty blonde onto his back. The dragon hovered over him. Joey closed his eyes waiting for the attack. He heard the fire roared towards him. He heard it smacked against something. _Huh? It didn't hit me._

"WHAT?" He heard Sinku yell.

Joey opened his eyes and nearly gasped at what he saw. The Dark Magician was standing over him, using his wand to create a shield for Joey.

"Dark Magician?" Joey exclaimed. He turned his head towards Yugi to see the teen awake."YUGI!" Joey cried out. His friend gave him a weak smile.

"_Joey!" _Yugi exclaimed.

Joey saw that Yugi didn't speak. He realized he could hear his friend's thoughts.

"_Are you okay?" _Joey asked.

Yugi gave Joey an assuring smile, then he frowned as he realized the weaken state that Joey was in.

"_Joey! Get out of here! Forget about me!" _

Joey shook his head, "_No! I'm not leaving without you! I got too far to give up now!"_

"_Joey…" _Yugi's eyes welled up with tears, "_I could never forgive myself if you died because of me."_

"You're my best friend, Yugi." Joey said out loud, "I'm not going to leave you, not while you're still in danger."

"Joey…" Yugi weakly cried out.

"The battle is here!" Sinku yelled crashing through the Dark Magician's barrier. The Dark Magician groaned but used his wand to block Sinku's sword. Joey saw Yugi groan also. _The link between the monsters, it works for him as well, _Joey realized. The Dark Magician continued to fight with Sinku. It wasn't doing too good; the monster was weak due to the weak state Yugi was in. "No time left," Joey whispered. Suddenly he remembered. It was his turn! He can draw a monster now! Joey reached for his deck and grabbed the card. He felt his arm tingle as his hand made contact. He pulled it out and glanced at the card.

The Dark Magician groaned as Sinku sliced through the wand. Joey gasped and he reached for the Magician and pulled him back. "Go guard Yugi!" Joey ordered to the Magician. The purple-robe wizard stared at Joey before he hesitantly went over to Yugi. Joey turned back to Sinku and smirked.

"This is the final battle! Time to sent you back to hell!" Joey cried. "I summon the Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

Joey smiled as the black dragon roared onto the field next to him. He remembered what had happened that early morning.

_"Well, then I play Grave Robber and use your Monster Reborn to bring back your Dark Magician. Now your Magician Girl loses 300 attack points."_

"_You still lost the duel Joey. She is still stronger than your Legendary Fisherman and your Flames Swordsman!"_

"_Yah, but your magic card says she attacks all monsters at once. She is weaker than the Dark Magician!"_

_Yami Yugi laughed, "I can't believe it!"_

_Joey smiled with him, "What?"_

"_It's a draw!" _

_Joey laughed, "I can't believe it. I'm not such a bad duelist after all!"_

"_You still didn't beat me!" He teased._

"_And you didn't beat me!" Joey retorted._

_Yami Yugi chuckled as he walked over to his friend. He was holding something in his hand, "Here Joey, your Red-Eyes."_

_Joey widened his eyes, "But Yugi, I didn't beat you…"_

"_We promised to have an honorable duel in Battle City. We both accomplished that. I feel that you gained what you sought for in your journey. The player's self-esteem, and you played like a True Duelist. I believe the Red-Eyes can accept that."_

Joey's eyes welled up with tears. _Don't worry, I'll get you both back. _

"Ready Sinku? The Red-Eyes Black Dragon is not any monster! It's a soul! Prepare to feel the fiery flames of both Yugis' and mine's souls! Red-Eyes! Attack with Inferno-Fire Blast!"

Sinku growled as he motioned to his own dragon. He charged towards Joey as the Red-Eyes began to make its attack. The whole room engulfed in flames as the Red-Eyes's fire blast erupted from its mouth. Joey and Sinku crashed into each other, both of their swords in each other's bodies. Both dragons fought with each other. The Red-Eyes did another blast. Suddenly the whole building shook and an explosion went off nearby Joey. Flames engulfed higher and spread throughout the warehouse. Sinku screamed as the Red-Eyes flames engulfed him. Joey clench his wounds as the blood profoundly poured out. The fire swiveled around him. The realm around began to vanish returning back to the normal warehouse it was, expect that it was now consumed by flames.

Joey looked to where Yugi was but his vision was blurry. "Yugi…" Joey started to fall back onto the ground. "I hope…I did…" Joey landed on the ground with a bounce. His head slapped against the pavement. His body laid lifeless on the burning floor.


	8. The Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh!

Note: Man! I am SOOOOOOO SORRY I haven't updated in like, forever! I know this chapter is short but the next one will be longer! I'll try and get it up right away! I feel so bad leaving you fellow fans out in suspense for so long! Blame evil school and work. Blah!

**Chibi Tora: You inspired me to toss away my homework and write this chapter! It's not alot but I hope you enjoy! Once again, sorry for the long wait. But your job is to continue to nag me about updating! Thanks:) **

Something woke him up. He still had his eyes closed, but he could feel the sun hitting his eyelids. He was in an uncomfortable position on the couch and his brother's coat laid sprawled across his chest acting like a blanket that was too big for him. Yet, in these conditions he knew that was not what woke him up.

"Kaiba!" a girl's voice cried. He felt something grabbed his shoulder and shake his body. Annoyed, Kaiba lifted both eyelids and glared at her. "What?" he said, harshly.

Tea took a step back, keeping her distance from the CEO. "Do you know where Joey is?"

Ah, Kaiba remembered, _I'm in the hospital and Yugi…._ Kaiba looked at the bed where Yugi laid. Nothing has changed, yet somehow he didn't feel worried. It felt like Yugi was just sleeping there and Kaiba had accidentally walked into his bedroom.

"Kaiba?" Tea retorted with a hint of impatient in her voice.

He moved his eyes onto Tea and saw that Tristan and Mokuba stood next to her.

"Oh, uh…the mutt…he had to use the restroom."

"What? And you didn't stop him!" Tea yelled.

Kaiba raised a brow, "I'm sorry, I didn't know it was a crime to let a guy go and relieve himself."

"You- urgh! That means Joey went after that guy!"

Kaiba slowly got onto his feet, "Come on, maybe themutt really had to go the bathroom."

"You don't know Joey," Tea said, "He'll do anything for Yugi."

_I know, _Kaiba wanted to say but instead, "He's a mutt, they always go lurking into trouble."

"Kids, could you please lower your voices?" Yugi's Grandpa asked. He had been up all morning and he hadn't took his hands apart from Yugi. His eyes were red from lack of sleep and he looked like he's become a frail old man.

Tristan leaned in and whispered to them, "Don't worry about Joey, remember what he said that he didn't know where the guy was. Besides we have more important things to be concern about."

They all turned and looked at Yugi. Suddenly they heard a small roar.

"What was that?" Tea cried.

They saw Yugi's puzzle slightly tremble, again there was another roar expect this time it was quieter.

"It sounds like a dragon…" Mokuba said.

_I fought with it enough to know it's the Red Eyes, _Kaiba thought.

They heard a small groan and they looked down at Yugi. His fingers twitched and Yugi's grandpa looked at him in anticipation.

"Yugi?" he called softly.

Eyelids droopily opened and big round violet eyes stared up at the five figures.

"YUGI!"

The young spiked hair teen smiled weakly at his friends, it was obvious enough that he seemed to be in pain.

"Hey," he replied hoarsely. His eyes scanned the room, "Where's Joey?"

"He left…" Tea replied.

Suddenly Yugi's eyes widened in realization and he sat up in his bed, "Joey!"

Yugi's grandpa grabbed him, "Sit back down Yugi…" Tear fell from the old man's eyes, "Sit down and we'll get a nurse for you."

Yugi shook his head, "No…" he coughed, "I need….to find…Joey…"

_"Partner, relax" his spirit emerged next to him, smiling, "I'm glad to see that you are okay."_

"_Other me, Joey risked his life to save us, I have to know he's okay." Yugi argued._

"_But if you don't take an easy then his fight would be for nothing." Yami Yugi conquered._

_Yugi nodded, "Okay, but someone has to find Joey."_

He didn't know that he said that last part aloud.

"Uh, Kaiba, can you go look for him?"

Kaiba glared at Tea, "What am I? His secretary?"

Tea rolled her eyes, "Just this once Kaiba can you do something human? Didn't your company advisors say anything about your reputation?"

Kaiba's anger heated up, "Yah, for Yugi not look for that stupid mutt!" He felt small hands tug at his jacket. He looked down to see his younger brother give him puppy dog eyes. He groaned, "No…Mokie."

"I'll go with you." Mokuba offered.

Kaiba growled, "Grr...no...I'll go.. Just give me a leash."

Yami Yugi watched as Kaiba left the room just as the nurse came running in.

_Joey, _the other Yugi thought, _I hope that you are okay. I don't think I could live with myself if you died._

Kaiba rushed down the hospital hallway, brushing through doctors and nurses. He scowled as a guy in a wheelchair nearly ran him over.

"I hate hospitals." He muttered. He paused to listen to the intercom.

"**_Emergency!_** _Burned victim with multiple stabs wounds! We need Doctor Sabo down in Room 45, Floor Five. Repeat…"_

Kaiba turned around as he heard something rolling down the hallway. He saw nurses and doctors wheeling a victim down to the emergency room. He stretched his head to get a good look at the vic.

The victim's clothes were nearly torched and blood poured out of a stomach wound. He took a step back as he saw a stab wound on the left side of the teen's chest, just around his heart. He nearly gasped; he recognized the dirty blonde hair, which was covered in blood.

"Joey?"

BUM BUM BUM! A/N: I know its not good enough but I promised I'll have the next chapter up soon!


	9. The Shock Wave

**Disclaimer:** I get sick and tired of writing these. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. I do though own Sinku but I don't want to.

**To my fellow readers**: I finally wrote a long chapter as promised! And thanks for all those warm and fuzzy reviews! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! If not, then I failed as a duty as a writer. But oh well, I like it so that what matters to me! So get out that popcorn bowl and enjoy!

**Chibi Tora:** I'm glad you liked it! Withall of your reviews you kept mewriting this story, so I considered you to be my faithful friend!Which goesquite along with this story huh:)

**And my other reviewers:** YOU ROCK! Because you stuck out this far for me! And I kept you up for most of the night! Aaw...thats makes me feel good:)

Normal. This couldn't be. She checked over him once more. He was normal. The nurse looked at him, confused, "You're okay. That's odd, its like you've just awoke from a long night of sleep. The state of the coma you were in was life-threatening and…"

Yugi weakly smiled, "I guess I was lucky."

The nurse gave a small smile, "I guess so."

She turned towards Mr. Motou and leaned in towards him, "We're going to keep him here for an extra day. Just to keep sure, I've never seen this type of result before."

Yugi's Grandpa nodded and walked towards his grandson as the others came back inside.

"Yugi!" Tea cried out, "So nothing's wrong?"

"What happened to you?" Tristan inquired.

"Jeez, don't pressure him." Mokuba muttered as he lingered in the back.

"Just got into some trouble with some gangsters." Yugi said, he rubbed the back of his head and smiled weakly, "I'm okay now."

"Tell me the truth Yugi." His grandpa replied angrily.

Yugi looked at him, "Grandpa?"

"Someone took your soul?"

Yugi looked at Tea and Tristan whose eyes were wide as saucers, "Joey told you?"

"Well…" Tristan started.

"I overheard their conversation. I saw Joey leave last night to rescue you." Sugoroku confessed, "I don't understand why you couldn't tell me."

"Grandpa," Yugi started, "I…"

He was interrupted by the door opening. All heads turned towards the entering figure. Kaiba had walked in looking disheartening.

"Kaiba, did you find…"

"The mutt…is…" Kaiba paused, should he tell him?

"Where is Joey?" Yugi demanded.

"In the emergency room."

That was when all hell broke loose.

* * *

Yugi was nervous. He was walking down the hall, wheeling his antibiotics next to him. It just hit nightfall. Tristan had called Joey's dad, who still hasn't arrived yet. He also calledJoey's mom and Serenity but they couldn't come until the following day due to no mode of transportation. 

"_Partner." Yami Yugi called out as he emerged from the puzzle, "Don't you worry, Joey will be fine, he's a tough guy."_

_Yugi nodded, "But…"_

"_Believe in him Yugi. Just as he believed in you."_

_Yugi nodded. He didn't see Yami Yugi's hands shaking._

He stopped in front of the door. The door to the room where Joey was in. Tea had gone to his room earlier and told him that Joey was out of surgery. He immediately demanded to see his friend and Tea told him the room he was in. And now here he was, just a few more steps away and he couldn't open the door. _I'm afraid…to see him _Yugi realized. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he glanced back to see his grandpa standing there along with Tea, Tristan, and the Kaiba brothers. He turned back to the door and turned the handle.

A doctor was standing in front of Joey's bed blocking the sight of him. He turned around and faced the group.

"Ah, maybe you guys shouldn't be in here." He said.

"How is he?"

The doctor sighed; this was part of the job he hated the most, "He's near death. I've done all I can, gave him blood, fixed his wounds, cleaned his burns, bandaged him and he still shows no signs of improving. At this rate…." The doctor voice's cracked, "This…rate, he might die by the end of the night."

He walked up towards the shock group, "I'm sorry." And finally moved out of the way.

Yugi gasped. Joey was covered in bandages, apart from the blanket covering him; the only place Yugi could see that wasn't covered in bandages was the right side of his face. He was also hooked up tomany machines.Yugi walked towards Joey's bed, "Joey…"

Mr. Motou turned his head, _I can't believe it, he went through such ordeals to save Yugi._

Tea covered her mouth as she quietly gasped and turned her heads as tears poured down her face, "Joey…you…"

Tristan felt hot wet tears pouring down his face, "Joey…" he silently whispered, "You've proved us wrong…"

Mokuba grabbed his brother in shock and hugged him, "Brother…Joey will…. make it? Will he?" He looked up to see his big brother's stricken face.

"Stupid mutt…" Kaiba muttered quietly, as a single tear fell from his face.

Yugi collapsed by Joey's bedside and grabbed his hand. Tears poured from the young's teen face.

"It's all my fault…it's all my fault…" He wept, "If it weren't for me…"

Yami Yugi stared on, shocked, _Partner, don't say that…don't cry… _He looked at Joey's face…_Pal…_

"Joey..." Yugi sobbed as he dropped his head onto the bed.

* * *

He was running. Running in a pitch-black place, trying to find a way out. He could feel cold mist hitting his skin and with each step he took he felt his strength weakening. _Where am I? _He thought. He started to panic; he was never going to find a way out of this place. 

"Katsuya!"

Joey stopped running. Could it be, Sinku is still alive?

He turned around towards the voice and saw a figure coming towards him. Light shined from the silhouette and Joey saw that it was a short chubby man in a purple robe.

"Who the hell are you?" Joey yelled, using his arm to block the light from his eyes. _The guy looks familiar somehow. _

"I'm Sinku's assistant."

Joey's body tensed up in alarm and his quickly clenched his fists, prepared to fight.

"Relax, I'm not here to hurt you. In fact it didn't take me all that long to find you, your soul is between the border of life and death."

"So, I'm dying. My body is still burning in that building, isn't it?" Joey said.

"No, I took your body to the hospital."

"What? Why?"

"Ha," the man laughed, "I see you still don't remember me. You haven't changed a bit Katsuya. It seems that the Gods have given you another chance at life. I'm glad to finally speak with you after all these years, yet I'm displeased it's under these conditions." The man paused as he looked at the confuse Joey, "Everyone in Egypt was surprised that Prince Katsuya became the Pharaoh's Guardian. You always used to cause him trouble; you both got into major fights." The man smiled at the memory and then he frowned, "Then Sinku came and he almost took the Pharaoh's life. With the pharaoh near death, you came and battled against the vile man. And in the process," The man stared at Joey, "You sacrificed your life."

And when Sinku came back, it was like watching history repeat itself. Expect you were fighting for someone else. Your best friend..."

Joey broke his gaze with the man and looked down, "I had to…"

"You didn't have to," the man retorted, "You wanted to."

Joey clenched his fist harder, "Would you let a best friend die? Knowing you could do something?"

"Yes." The man declared, "I watched you die."

Joey looked back at him, "What are you talking about?"

"I was your loyal guardian back then, Prince Katsuya." The man declared, "I betrayed you."

Joey growled, "Listen I don't care, all that shit is in the past. I don't care if I was "Prince Katsuya" or whatever. I don't care if I sacrificed myself for the pharaoh. Just leave me alone, okay!"

"Listen to me _Joey._" The man snarled.

Joey took a step back, _Okay, what's with the change of attitude?_

"Your soul is here because you are confuse. You don't know whether or not if you want to live. That's why most people spent the rest of their lives in a coma, because their souls are wandering between the thread of life."

Joey raised a brow, "And your point is?"

The man sighed, " You're wandering close to the boundaries of death Joey..."

"What happens if you go near those boundaries?" Joey asked.

"Temptation." The man announced.

Suddenly, fire exploded out of nowhere and swirled around the two figures.

Joey jumped forward, "What the hell?"

"Prince Katsuya?"

Joey gasped and he whirled around, "No…."

There standing in front of him was Sinku!

"I killed you!" Joey exclaimed.

"You are walking among the borders of death Katsuya…I can lure you into hell."

Joey looked back at the chubby man, "You're doing this, aren't you?"

The man didn't reply; he just stared on.

Joey turned back to Sinku, "Well, wherever the hell we are I can take you on!"

Sinku laughed, "You're already in hell Joey, I'm here to keep you."

Joey growled, "Not if I can help it!" He whirled back a fist, "I beat you before and I can beat you again!"

Sinku laughed, "Always so eager to die aren't you? Why do you keep fighting for just one comrade?"

"You wouldn't understand!" Joey yelled.

Sinku laughed, "You always running into the face of death for your pathetic comrades! You must really want to die."

"You don't understand!" Joey spat out once more.

He suddenly stopped as flashbacks raced through his minds.

_The Winged Dragon of Ra begun to make its attack. Joey struggled to get the chains of Mai._

"_Joey, get out of here! Stop playing the hero!" Mai yelled._

_Joey turned towards her, "Look, I'm staying right here!"_

Sinku laughed and charged towards the subconscious Joey.

_Ushio kicked him harder in the stomach. Joey winced as he coughed out blood._

"_Stop!" he heard a voice yell. He looked up to see the short spiked-hair teen in front of him, blocking Ushio from harming him._

"_Don't touch these two any more!"_

"KATSUYA!" The man screamed.

"_Joey! Get out of here! Forget about me!" _

_Joey shook his head, "No! I'm not leaving without you! I got too far to give up now!"_

_"Joey…" Yugi's eyes welled up with tears, "I could never forgive myself if you died because of me."_

"_Something you can show, but can't see!……You give up? C'mon! It's friendship!"_

Joey snapped back and glared at Sinku. "Bastard!" He twirled his fist towards the man and WHAM! He slammed his fist against the man's jaw and heard it crack upon the impact. Sinku spun back onto the ground.

"You don't understand!" Joey yelled, "Because you don't know what its means to have a friend!"

Joey turned and started to run back.

"Wait, come and face me you coward!" Sinku yelled.

"I don't want to waste my time with bastards like you." Joey spat back. He brushed past thechubby manand leaped from the circle of fire.

"Why didn't you stop him!" Sinku yelled to his assistant.

"I'm the Prince's guardian," the man smiled, "Awaiting for the day for him to sent you to hell, where you already are." He turned and walked away, "Farewell, bastard. I'll be watching you from above."

Joey ran panting, it just gotten dark again and he couldn't tell where he was going.

"Yugi!" Joey cried out, "Yugi!"

Back at the hospital room. Yugi was still grasping Joey's hand, "Joey, wake up…you can't die…you're…my best friend….my brother…" Tears spilled from the teen's eyes, "Joey!"

Joey stopped, "That was Yugi's voice!" He turned towards the source of it. "Yugi!"

Yugi wiped his tears, "C'mon Joey. Wake up."

Joey glanced up as he saw a small light. He ran faster, "Hold on guys! I'm coming!"

"Joey…" Yugi cried, "Joey…Don't die! Joey!"

A small moan was heard, "Uh…Yugi…"

Yugi gasped and glanced up and Joey. His right eye was open, staring at the bewildered teen.

"JOEY!" Yugi screamed as he lunged towards his friend and hugged him.

Joey gave a small smile as he weakly but emotionally hugged him back.

* * *

Okay, okay...its not the last chapter...I know I know I'm evil...but I just write by what the story tells me to write and it tells me, it can't end there! So I'm sorry to say, you have to wait again. Darn it, here comes the death threats. 


	10. The Bond

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-OH

**To my fellow readers**: Here it is the last chapter of this story. I'm so sorry for the long long wait, life's been busy and now here I am on break and I decided to write this finally chapter. Hope you enjoy the final installment.

**This last chapter is dedicated to Chibi Tora:** Thank you sooooo much for nagging at me. You made set a goal to finish the chapter as quickly as I could. I'm sorry for the long wait, and I hope you like this. Thanks for being a friend and my most dedicated reader.

Finally. Finally he was alone. Well, almost alone. Next to his hospital bed laid his best friend, Yugi, who was still being checked over by the doctors. After convincing the rest of the gang to go home, clean up and get some "real" sleep, Joey and Yugi laid in the bed in uneasy silence. It was such a thick and uncomfortable silence that Joey was afraid of even saying anything. Here he was with a guy who he nearly gave up his life for, and he couldn't even say a word to him. _What is there to say? _Joey thought, _Wanna go to the arcade tomorrow?_ Life from now on was going to be different between the two of them. Their bond together would be different. Hesitantly, Joey looked over at Yugi and found the teen looking back at him.

Then the knife pierced the silence, "Joey…" Yugi barely whispered. Joey stared on, waiting him to continue.

"I really don't know what to say," Yugi sat up on his bed and faced him, "There are many things I want to tell you but none of them can add up to what you did for me. I want to do more than just say a simple…thank you…"

Joey weakly smiled, "You don't have to say anything Yuge. Thank you will be enough. Those two words have a lot of meaning and a lot of power behind it. I learned that from you; you saved my life so long ago and all I can sum up for it is _thank you_."

Tears started to well up in Joey's eyes, "Yuge…damn it man…I was afraid that I'd never see you again. That I'd lose."

Yugi felt his cheek get wet, "Joey, I…" He clenched his fist and started to shake it, "I'm sorry. I'm so weak Joey, I'm such a burden. I always need you to save me…you always risk your life for mine. I understand…if you don't want to be…friends…"

"Yugi! Stop it. Please." Joey retorted, hoarsely, "You're not the weak one here, I am. I always _need _you. You save my ass all the time. From Duelist Kingdom all the way to Battle City, hell, you save me long ago, back when you gave me friendship."

Yugi hid a smile, "Life surely is ironic, isn't it."

Joey let out a small laugh, "Yah…"

Yugi got up and walked over to Joey's bed. He gave him a smile and then offered his hand, "Joey, _thank you._"

First the first time since Sinku took Yugi's soul did Joey let out a real smile, "You're welcome." He grabbed Yugi's hand and shook it. Then he did something that caught Yugi off guard, he pulled the pointy-hair teen towards him and hugged him.

"Thank you." Joey whispered, emotionally.

Unbeknownst to them, an ancient spirit was watching them. Tears poured down his face as he recalled his newfound memories. "Katsuya…" he whispered.

The deep night has arrived and Joey was showing no signs of sleeping. Nightmares of the fight ran through his mind every time he closed his eyes. Enough of it, Joey though irritably, he sat up upon his bed and then regretted the movement. Every wound on his body screamed out in pain. Joey bit his lip to stop himself from letting out a yelp of pain. He sat back upon his pillow as tears of sting ran down his cheeks. Joey saw a small light come on next to him. Cursing quietly he looked to the source while saying, "Sorry Yuge I…" He paused. The light was coming from the spirit of the puzzle. The other Yugi! Joey's mouth dropped open as he quickly moved his eyes from the sleeping Yugi and the spirit.

"What the…?" Joey sputtered.

Yami Yugi let out a small chuckle; "You can see me now huh? That's because you touched my spirit in the other Realm. The Aku Realm, I believe it was called."

"Wait, that means…you…"

"Yes, I was watching your fight with Sinku, but unfortunately I couldn't do anything but watch anyway. But one time, I managed to help you."

"Twice." Joey responded.

Yami Yugi stared at him, concerned, "Having nightmares?"

"Shorta, expect that I'm not falling asleep."

"You actually look different from him," Yami suddenly blurted out.

A pensive look cross his face, "Who?"

"Katsuya." Yami Yugi answered, "Your hair style, yours tend to be a messy dirty blonde hair whereby his was more of a shorter dark red. And your eyes, different colors yet both contained the same quality in it; the looks of determination."

"I'm surprise Sinku thought I was Katsuya."

Yami Yugi laughed, "Ah, looks might be different, but the way you both act when a friend's in danger are the same."

Yami paused as he stared at Joey, "Thank you Joey, for everything that you have done."

"Ah, you would've done the same." Joey retorted.

"Katsuya. All my memories about him have returned for some reason. Finally, I remember something from my ancient past."

Joey smiled, "That's good. Nothing is greater and worth far more than a memory of a great friend."

Yami Yugi grinned but then it fell as he remembered something, "I never got to tell him. How thankful I was for his sacrifice. Damn, I miss him terribly."

"I'm sure he knows." Joey said, "Knowing him, he's probably watching over you."

Yami Yugi smiled, "You're right."

He walked over to Joey, "Goodnight, my old friend." He placed his hand on Joey's forehead. The taller teen slumped in his bed, falling into pleasant dreams.

_Two weeks later_

"Argh!" Joey yelled from behind the bathroom door, "Where are my pants!"

Yugi scrambled around the hospital room searching for it and then finally found it on the floor, "It's not here Joey!" Yugi teased.

"WHAT!" Joey yelled, "I'm going to leave the hospital in my boxers!"

Yugi opened the door and threw the pants at Joey, "Here you go!"

He sighed as he shut the door. Joey was finally being release after two weeks. The rest of the gang was at his house preparing a "Welcome Home" party for Joey. He decided he should come alone and pick Joey up.

Joey opened the door to reveal himself wearing a white t-shirt with his jeans. "Hey Yuge, do you know where my duel disk is?"

Yugi slowly nodded as he handed him a bag, "In here."

Joey took it out and looked at it, there was burn marks over it and some of his cards were crisped.

"My grandpa said that he can fix your cards and order new ones."

Joey shook his head, "Nah," he spoke softly, "It's okay."

He placed it on his arm and fix it so it was properly on his wrist. He felt as a part of him has suddenly returned, his dueling side. A new feeling in him began to awaken since his last battle with Sinku.

"Okay, Yuge. I'm ready to go. I hate hospitals." Joey announced, he turned and started to leave the room.

"Wait!" Yugi cried, "Didn't the doctor say you should be in a wheelchair for awhile."

Joey cringed at the statement and scratched the bandage he had on his cheek, "Urgh, I've been in a wheelchair for two weeks and I'm walking fine. If he has a problem with that, I don't care. I'm walking!"

Yugi sighed as he ran after Joey who already took off brisk walking down the hall, "Stubborn as usual." Yugi said.

His other self emerged next to him, "Joey is starting to return to his normal self now."

"No," Yugi said, "He's always been himself." He turned and smiled at Yami, "He's just being stubborn now."

Yami laughed and he immerged back into the puzzle. Yugi glanced up as he finally caught up with Joey.

He was practically running to keep up with his taller friend. Joey noticed this and started to slow his pace.

"I'm a bit nervous Yugi," he confessed.

"To leave the hospital?"

Joey shook his head, "To see everyone. What do I do? Put on a happy smile and pretend I'm okay?"

"No," Yugi said, "Just be yourself, cause if you do put on a fake smile I would know."

Joey looked down at his friend, "What do you mean?"

"All the times at school, even during Battle City, I knew you were hurting when you were pretending you were okay."

"Then why didn't you say something?" Joey asked.

Yugi looked back at him, "Because I knew you didn't want to talk about it, so I just waited until you were ready."

Joey smiled, "Yugi…you're a true friend."

Yugi shrugged, "That's what friends do."

Joey pushed him as Yugi blushed, "Stop being so modest all the time Yuge."

"Thanks Joey." Yugi said.

As they headed close to the hospital doors, a voice stopped them, "Joey Wheeler?"

Joey tensed and turned around towards the voice. In the corner of his eye, he saw Yugi place his right foot in front of him, as if aiming to protect him if anything goes wrong. In front of them was chubby man wearing a old raggy brown coat.

"Here, you forgot this." The man said as he handed Joey a card.

Joey grabbed it and looked down at it. It was the Red-Eyes! Joey looked back up bewildered, only to find the man gone.

"Where did he go?" Yugi wondered.

Joey smiled, "It doesn't matter." He gazed at the card a while longer, "We got our soul card back."

Yugi looked at Joey and smiled, "Two souls in one body, right?"

"Yah," Joey smile grew wider, "That's the bond of our friendship."

He turned towards the door, "C'mon Yuge, we can't be late."

And the two of them turned and ran out in the light.

_Fin_


End file.
